Can KYU Teach MIN?
by MarCent.Cho KM
Summary: "CMTK" (REALLY Failed) Sequel! / Sungmin Centric! / Ini bukan keputusanku, aku berani bersumpah! ... Master of Making Love. Begitulah murid-murid disini memanggilku, ... YA! NAMJA TAMPAN DISANA! MAUKAH KAU MENGARTIKAN PERASAANKU SAAT INI! ... Adakah yang bisa mengajarkanku apa artinya? / Rated T / DLDR! / Just RnR if u wanna :)


**Title : "Can KYU Teach MIN?"**

**Genre : Romance, dll…**

**Rating : T**

**Casts : KyuMin!**

**Length : ON-SHOOT**

**Disclaimer : All cast MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya! But as usual, the story ABSOLUTELY MINE ^^**

**Summary : -**

**Warning : YAOI-BL-BxB ,, ALUR CEPAT ,, Maybe OOC ,, Typo(s) Bertebaran ,, EY(T)D ,, DLDR! ,, e-t-c …**

…

© "CMTK" Sequel with Sungmin centrict!

Ini sequel gagal, but I hope u'll like it ^^

…

**.**

**.**

Don't Copy Without Permission ^^

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE…**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

Ini bukan keputusanku, aku berani bersumpah!

Entah siapa yang menyebarkan hal bodoh ini pertama kali. Siapa pun dia aku akan mengucapkan rasa terimakasih-ku yang terdalam…ah, mungkin sedikit tanda '**biru**' di pipinya boleh juga. Berkat orang-yang-tidak-ku-ketahui itu, aku jadi memiliki julukan disepanjang masa _High School_ yang sampai kini masih kujalani. Sampai kapan julukan yang sudah kusemat selama tiga tahun ini akan lepas dari depan namaku..?

Eh? Kalian bertanya apa julukanku?

_**Master of Making Love.**_

Begitulah murid-murid disini memanggilku, herannya namaku justru hanya seperti angin lalu untuk mereka.. yah, bukan berarti tidak ada yang mengenal atau memanggil namaku. Aku memang dipanggil dengan nama ASLI-ku, catat tebal-tebal kata **ASLI**, tapi telingaku tidak mungkin tidak mendengar kasak-kusuk para murid. Begitu kudengar kata "ajaran bercinta" dari balik bibir mereka, aku selalu paham,..

'_Mereka membicarakanku.'_

Tekhnik "bercinta" yang kuajarkan tidak terlalu hebat, hanya sekedar '_pemanasan_' sebelum melakukan yang '_inti_'. Memang tidak jarang ada yang memintaku melakukannya sampai akhir, kuharap kalian mengerti apa yang kumaksud dengan '_akhir_', tentu saja hal tersebut kutolak dengan sopan.. namun tidak jarang pula ada yang memaksaku bahkan sampai memaksa dengan cara yang benar-benar ekstrim. Tidak, aku tidak mau memberitahu kalian hal ekstrim apa yang mereka lakukan!

Tapi biarlah.. toh dari kegiatanku ini aku mendapatkan tambahan uang saku yang lumayan, uang ini masih utuh dalam tabunganku.

Oh iya, namaku **Lee Sungmin**, itu jika kalian mau tahu saja.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Mrs. Han sedang ada keperluan, jadilah kami ditinggal tanpa pengawas dengan beberapa tugas bahasa Inggris. Saat sedang mengambil buku tulisku dilaci meja, tanganku tanpa sengaja menyentuh sebuah kertas persegi. Amplop.

Srak.

'**Oppa, aku ingin belajar darimu. Kutunggu di tempat biasa.'**—begitulah yang tertulis didalamnya.

Aku menghela napas. Ini surat ketiga untuk hari ini kalau aku tidak salah hitung.

"Sudah kubilang hentikan kegiatanmu itu, Ming."

Aku menoleh pada teman sebangkuku, Kim Yesung, yang menghentikan pekerjaannya –mengerjakan tugas bahasa Inggris.

"Aku juga ingin berhenti kalau aku bisa _hyung_, tapi mereka selalu berdatangan tanpa bisa kucegah. Karena sudah terlalu terbiasa ya sudah kubiarkan saja, toh tidak ada yang dirugikan." Aku melipat kertas surat yang barusan kubaca dan meletakannya kembali dilaci mejaku, "Mereka membayarku, dan aku melakukan tugasku. Masing-masing pihak saling menguntungkan, kan?"

Kulihat Yesung _hyung_ menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sesungguhnya aku heran padamu Ming, kenapa mereka minta diajarkan cara bercinta olehmu? Padahal kau itu uke, bukan seme sepertiku."

"Aku lebih sering mendapatkan 'tamu' seorang _yeoja_, _hyung_, sekalipun _namja_.. ya mereka sama sepertiku, tipe uke. Kalau aku dapat 'tamu' seorang uke, aku hanya mengajarkannya dengan sedikit praktek."

Tiba-tiba Yesung _hyung_ memandangku dengan alis yang bertaut, "T-tunggu, praktek? Selama ini kukira 'ajaran bercinta' yang kau anut itu hanya sekedar pengajaran secara lisan!"

"Tenanglah _hyung_, hanya praktek ringan." Aku menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan.

"Termasuk pada _yeoja_?" ia masih menyerngit.

Aku mengangguk yakin, "Tentu saja."

"Ck, aku semakin heran.. kau itu jelas-jelas uke, apakah wajah manismu itu masih terlalu jantan untuk mereka?"

Aku mendecih pelan, "_Hyung_, sekalipun aku uke-yang-berwajah-manis, dimata _yeoja_ aku tetaplah _namja_, tentu aku lebih jantan dibanding mereka. Kalau tentang para uke yang menjadi 'tamu'-ku, silakan _hyung_ tanyakan pada mereka sendiri."

"Seharusnya kau itu mulai belajar mencintai seseorang, bukannya malah mengajarkan tekhnik bercinta Ming. Aku sudah mengenalmu hampir 10 tahun, tapi kulihat kau tidak menunjukan ketertarikan pada siapapun.. pada _yeoja_ saja tidak."

"Aku hanya belum menemukan yang cocok, _hyung_."

"Ah sudahlah, aku malas mendebatkan hal ini terus denganmu. Jawaban yang kudengar selalu sama, tidak pernah berubah." Yesung _hyung_ kini kembali pada kerjaannya semula.

"_Hyung_ duluan yang memulai pembicaraan ini." Aku mencibir pelan, kutolehkan pada arloji dipergelangan kiriku.

'_Istirahat pertama masih 20 menit lagi.'_

"Yesung _hyung_, aku istirahat duluan." Aku berdiri dari kursiku dan berjalan menuju keluar dengan tenang, meninggalkan soal bahasa Inggris yang tertulis di _white-board _didepan kelas.

.

.

.

Cklek.

Blam!

Inilah 'tempat biasa' yang ada didalam surat yang kubaca sebelumnya. Tempat yang sudah menjadi salah satu identitas-ku dimata murid-murid. Gudang.

Lokasi gudang ini berada hampir di ujung lorong lantai tiga. Disini memang termasuk daerah yang jarang dilalui murid, kecuali diriku dan para 'tamu'-ku sepertinya.

Tok tok tok.

Aku mendongak.

'_Mereka sudah datang.'_

"Masuk." Kataku ringan.

Cklek.

Yang kulihat pertama kali adalah _yeoja_ berambut hitam seleher, lalu diikuti oleh _yeoja_ berambut gelombang sebahu dan _yeoja_ berambut coklat.

"Bisa perkenalkan nama kalian bertiga?" aku tersenyum manis, dan dari mataku tertangkap wajah merah merona ketiga _yeoja_ itu.

"Hyeon-su _imnida, oppa._" _Yeoja_ berambut hitam yang pertama kali berbicara.

"Ahn-ri _imnida_, Sungmin _oppa_."

"J-jiyeon _imnida_, S-sungmin _oppa_."

Kembali aku tersenyum simpul. Kali ini aku menghampiri mereka bertiga tanpa melepaskan senyumanku. Langkah kakiku pun berhenti di _yeoja_ yang mengaku bernama Hyeon-su.

"Kau orang pertama yang akan kuajari," kutolehkan kepalaku pada dua _yeoja_ yang lain, "Kalian berdua, silakan menunggu sebentar diluar."

.

.

.

.

Bruak!

Tabrakan kecil kualami pagi ini.

Geh, sial sekali diriku. Buku yang sudah kupegang erat-erat jatuh berhamburan dilantai, belum lagi dengan diriku yang bernasib sama seperti buku-bukuku ini. Tch, ternyata yang namanya belokan memang selalu menjadi sudut mati dari sebuah tabrakan.

"_Mianhae."_

Suara bass menggelitik gendang telingaku, membuatku mendongakan kepala pada si penabrak ini. Ternyata yang menabrakku adalah _namja_.

**Deg.**

Tampan.

Satu kata singkat yang mengalun tiba-tiba didalam otakku.

_Namja_ yang jadi penabrakku ini memiliki wajah yang tegas dan sangat _manly_, kulitnya agak pucat, rambutnya berwarna _auburn_ dan agak sedikit ikal, matanya sewarna seperti manik _obsidian_. Eh tunggu? Kenapa kedua mata kami tidak bertemu tatap? Jelas-jelas aku sedang memandangnya?

PSP!

Rupanya mata _namja_ ini sedang fokus pada benda elektronik berbentuk persegi panjang yang sedang ia pegang, kendati tangan kirinya membantuku menyusun buku-bukuku yang terjatuh…tapi tangan kanannya tetap aktif memainkan _games_ yang entah apa namanya itu. Ibu jari kanannya bergerak lincah sekali, membuatku cengo saat melihatnya. Aku berani membayar berapapun untuk menebak, _namja_ ini pasti seorang maniak _game_.

"Sekali lagi _mianhae_."

Selesai memberesi buku-bukuku yang terjatuh ia kembali meminta maaf…dan MASIH tanpa memandangku. Lalu ia pun berlalu begitu saja.

Aku tetap memandang punggungnya yang kian menjauh.

**Deg deg deg.**

Meski bayangan _namja_ itu sudah tidak dapat kulihat kembali, tapi aku masih dapat merasakannya.

Ya, merasakan debaran kencang dihatiku. Meski aku tidak paham karena apa.

_YA! NAMJA TAMPAN DISANA! MAUKAH KAU MENGARTIKAN PERASAANKU SAAT INI?!_

.

.

.

Surat permintaan 'pelajaran' kembali menghiasi laci mejaku. Hari ini hanya dua surat, entah harus ku syukuri atau ku tangisi.

"_Hyung_." kupanggil dengan pelan teman sebangkuku yang sedang berkutat dengan buku catatannya.

"_Mwo_?" ia mengalihkan matanya dari buku tersebut, "Kalau kau mau memintaku untuk membuat alasan agar kau bisa keluar lebih cepat seperti biasanya, untuk hari ini aku tidak mau membantumu. Kau tidak lihat apa mata pelajaran sekarang hah?"

Aku meringis pelan dan memandang guru yang saat ini sedang mencatatkan materi di _white-board_, Kim _seonsaengnim_. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Kim _seonsaengnim_ -Kim Heechul _seonsaengnim_ tepatnya- adalah guru paling galak seantero sekolah ini. Meminta izin keluar sebelum waktunya sama saja menyuruhmu menyiapkan bukti yang akurat, karena Kim _seonsaengnim_ tidak akan begitu saja menerima alasan yang kau lontarkan, salah sedikit justru malah kau yang masuk kandang singa.. ehh, ruangannya maksudku.

"Tch, sepertinya aku tidak akan istirahat hari ini." aku kembali pada buku catatanku.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Kau tahu _hyung_, untuk mengajari satu orang murid tekhnik bercinta saja aku butuh 10 sampai 15 menit…dan nanti aku harus mengajari dua murid tanpa perpanjangan waktu, tentu saja istirahat terakhir hari ini aku tidak akan sempat makan siang." Aku merengut dengan bibir yang sudah maju beberapa senti.

Kudengar Yesung _hyung_ tertawa pelan, "Tentu saja aku tidak tahu, _pabbo_. Ya, kau tenang saja.. Wookie pasti akan membuat makanan yang enak untukmu saat pulang nanti."

Wookie atau Lee Ryeowook adalah _namdongsaeng_-ku sekaligus _namjachingu_ Yesung _hyung_, sekolah Wookie sama sepertiku dan dia duduk dibangku kelas dua.

"Fuhh.. aku akan minta Wookie memasakan _samgyetang_."

"Dasar, sudah kubilang kan.. seharusnya kau itu mulai belajar mencintai seseorang, Ming, mencintai dengan tulus."

Aku hanya bisa mem-_pout_kan bibirku kembali saat mendengar perkataan Yesung _hyung_.

.

.

.

"Ahhs.. _oppa_… ahk! Ahh~"

_Yeoja_ dihadapanku terus mengerang, sementara tanganku bergerilya disepanjang pinggangnya. _Yeoja_ ini 'tamu' keduaku.

"Ssshh… nggh~ ahh _oppa_…"

"Terus begitu _baby_, gerakan terus pinggulmu…"

Tanganku terus turun sampai kepinggulnya dan berhenti dipergelangan luar pahanya, berniat memberikannya rangsangan. Bisa kalian tebak, _yeoja_ ini semakin aktif menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Ahhh! Sung…ah! _Oppa_.. ssh~" pinggul dan pinggangnya semakin menggenjot dengan liar saat tanganku sedikit masuk kedalam roknya.

"Baik, kuarasa sudah cukup. Kau sudah lumayan menguasai, yah aku harap praktekmu tidak berakhir sia-sia." Aku menarik tanganku dari balik roknya, kukeluarkan _tissue_ dari saku celanaku dan menyerahkannya. _Tissue_ memang sudah menjadi barang wajib dikantung celanaku selama tiga tahun ini.

"Hah hah hah.. _gomawo oppa_." Ia menerima uluran _tissue_ yang kuberi, lalu segera mengelap wajahnya yang sudah berkeringat hebat.

"_Cheonma_."

"Ini bayaranmu, aku permisi Sungmin _oppa_."

Setelah menyerahkan lembaran ribu won, _yeoja_ ini pun tersenyum malu-malu dihadapanku dan beranjak keluar.

Cklek.

Blam!

Setelah _yeoja_ itu menutup pintu, kualihkan pandanganku pada jam digital di lengan kiriku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju balik lemari sambil memasukan lembaran ribu won itu pada dompet coklat ditanganku. Begitu sampai pada balik lemari, kurebahkan diriku pada karpet yang sudah tidak terpakai disini dengan nyaman. Meskipun namanya gudang, tapi barang-barang disini tidaklah terlalu berdebu, apalagi aku rajin datang kesini bukan hanya untuk kerjaanku saja tapi sekaligus membersihkan gedung.

"Hahh.." aku menghela napas pelan, sementara pikiranku berlarian bebas.

'_Namja PSP itu…apa ia murid kelas tiga? Tapi rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatnya di angkatanku, apa murid kelas dua?'_ batinku memulai.

Ya, aku memang memikirkan _namja_ tampan itu. _Namja_ tampan yang sama sekali tidak memandang kearahku kemarin, _namja_ yang pasti sangat menggilai PSP ditangannya. Entah kenapa, sejak peristiwa kecil kemarin pikiranku dari semalam hanya berpusat pada _namja_ itu. Entahlah..

"Kalau bisa bercinta dengannya pasti menyenangkan."

**DEG!**

Sekejap aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat dan menepuknya, "Kau gila Lee Sungmin! Memangnya kau punya pengalaman dalam bercinta secara sungguhan? Lagipula kau ada perasaan apa padanya?"

Aku terus merutuki kebodohanku sampai,

TUK TUK TUK!

TUK TUK TUK!

…suara hentakan sepatu dari arah luar membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Siapa diluar?" kukeluarkan suaraku agak keras.

Hening.

Aku menautkan alisku, "Anu.. siapa diluar? Masuk saja." Kupelankan suaraku dan kembali bertanya, takut-takut itu malah salah satu guru.

Cklek.

Ah, pintunya dibuka. Aku pun langsung mendirikan tubuh dari rebahanku, kepalaku mendongak dibalik lemari didepanku.

"Siapa?"

**DEG!**

_Namja_ itu.

_Namja_ tampan itu!

Aku menahan rasa kagetku, sekaligus letupan yang mulai muncul dihatiku. Kulihat _namja_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan menepuk kedua pipinya, tangannya pun ikut mengusap kedua matanya dengan kasar.

"G-_gwaenchana_?" aku bertanya agak pelan, menyembunyikan getar suaraku.

"Ss…sungmin?"

'_Eh? Dia tahu namaku?'_ aku mengerjap.

Ahh.. aku lupa, _namja_ ini juga murid sekolah ini kan? Sedikit banyak ia pasti akan mendengar gosip tentangku juga.

Aku pun tersenyum simpul, "Wah.. aku tidak pernah mendapatkan 'tamu' seorang _namja_, biasanya selalu _yeoja_ yang datang kesini. Tidak kusangka 'tamu'-ku kali ini adalah _namja_. Jadi apa posisimu?"

Kulihat ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "Apa maksudmu?"

"_Well_, kalau kulihat sepertinya kau itu adalah tipe seorang seme.. jadi, apa aku harus menjadi uke saat ini?" aku mulai berjalan menuju dirinya, "Kau mau kuajari cara bercinta,"

_**CHO KYUHYUN**_—begitulah _hangeul_ yang kubaca pada _name-tag_ miliknya.

"…Kyuhyun _ssi_?"

Matanya langsung membulat maksimal, "Apa? Tidak mau! Aku bukan orang yang lemah dalam bercinta, jangan remehkan aku! Aku bahkan yakin kalau aku lebih pandai dalam urusan bercinta, dibanding dirimu!" ia menautkan alisnya sampai terlihat menyatu.

"_Jeongmal_?" dengan berani aku menaruh telapak tanganku pada pipi pucatnya.

**Deg!**

Aku dapat merasakan getar listrik yang mengalir diseluruh telapak tanganku. Dadaku kian berdegup kencang, namun lagi-lagi aku menahannya.

"Kau bilang kau lebih baik dariku? Benarkah?" aku menurunkan telapak tanganku pada pipinya, dan berhenti dileher jenjang milik _namja_ bernama Kyuhyun ini, "Bagaimana kalau dibuktikan saja?"

Sedikit menggoda tidak apa-apa kan?

Matanya kian terbelalak, "Apa mak—eng!"

Ahh, ditambah sedikit mencium bibirnya tidak apa-apa juga, kan?

Aku penasaran reaksinya akan seperti apa..

**Deg deg deg.**

Lagipula aku juga penasaran dengan arti degupan jantungku ini.

.

.

Adakah yang bisa mengajarkanku apa artinya?

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

**A/N ::**

**[!] Dengan kata lain "Love come after Sex" cuma berlaku sama Kyu doang, wkwkwkwk xDDD**

.

Tadi niatnya mau bikin 2-shoot dan rated-M, pas saya liat kalender ternyata angka "9" yang saya liat.. yaudah **MISSION FAILED** deh w

Gwanchanayo, setelah lebaran (insya Allah) saya bakal bikin yang rated-M lagi buat kalian, setelah lebaran para budak Kyu (read: epil) bakal berkeliaran lagi di otak saya kok~~~ xDD *digaplok*

.

.

Jja, wanna review? ^O^/


End file.
